The Empty
The Empty is a spiritual realm that's left over from the pre-universe which was splittet from existence due creation to lock away the Darkness from the Universe. It was the realm which implemented the concepts of God, the Darkness, the Horsemen and Pagan Deities. After creation this place has become a void where dead Angels, Demons, Deities, Horsemen and other immortal creatures go after decease. Monsters that die in Purgatory are also sent into the Empty. Overview There's no hierarchy in the Empty, all souls that are placed there get to rest there forever. Because of that, it is impossible for souls to escape for it, because the Empty has no direct connection to the Universe. That's why even crossroad demons nor angels can resurrect beings that were sent into that realm. Only God, Death and the Darkness have enough power to resurrect beings out of there but even them can't escape from there, which is why God locked the Darkness away there and Death stayed dead after decease. The Darkness was able to escape after the Mark of Cain was destroyed, which means that this event cracked open the limits of the Empty, so the Darkness was strong enough to escape. The Darkness is the only known being to escape from there, which means, that it probably takes much effort to escape from there even though the place was damaged. Appearance The Empty is a large void without any structures. Souls sent there are not rewarded, like in Heaven nor tortured like in Hell. They are also not fighting to death, they are just placed in the void to remain in existence. There are no light sources in the Empty, which means that it is dark except of the glowing of the deceased Souls. It is a void where Souls are flying and similar to Heaven and Hell, to Humans, Supernatural creatures are seen in the form of their vessel, even though the vessels did not get transported into the Empty, but Heaven or Hell, because their true form is not visible for most Humans. History Before creation the Empty was the only plain of existence which held concepts of creatures and forces that necessary for the creation of the universe, like God, the Darkness, the Horsemen and Pagan Deities. First the concept of the Darkness and later of God were implanted and they started to exist in the Empty. After God created the Universe, the Empty was splittet from existence so he used it to lock the Darkness away in what was left off the it. After the creation of the universe God created Purgatory to contain his first and most dangerous beasts, the Leviathans, Hell as a prison for Lucifer and Heaven for the deceased of his greatest creation, the Humans. Because he never saw the decease of immortal creatures, like Angels, coming, he didn't create an Afterlife for them, which is why Reapers toss them into the Empty. Since then, the Empty has become the place for a final death of all kinds of immortal creatures. Since the decease of Death, reapers don't want any more Souls to be resurrected, so the Reaper Billie told Sam, that the next time he or his brother died, they would be sent into the Empty, so they couldn't come back to life. Yet God was able to resurrect Dean from the Empty. Inhabitants Before Creation * God (formerly, before creation) * The Darkness (formerly, before creation, locked away with the Mark of Cain) * Archangels (formerly, before creation, Raphael after decease) After Decease After Decease, Supernatural creatures, that are nether Human nor Monster (despite being killed in Purgatory) are sent into the Empty. The know inhabitants after Decease are: Horsemen The Horsemen are not supposed to die, but after Death was killed, he was sent into the Empty to rest there. * Death Angels Angels are a major part of the Empty's inhabitants, especially after its multible civil wars. Known deceased Angels are: Archangels * Raphael Seraphim * Zachariah * Castiel (formerly) Regular Angels * Castiel (formerly) * Uriel * Anna Milton * Balthazar * Rachel * Hester * Samandriel * Naomi * Ion * Esper * Ezekiel * Hael * Bartholomew * Bartholomew's Assistant * Malachi * Gadreel * Muriel * Azrael * Sophia * Abner * Thaddeus * Rebecca * Elijah * Ezra * Hannah * Esther * Josiah * Oren * Tyrus * Constantine * Daniel * Efram * Jonah Reapers * Tessa * Ajay * April Kelly * Maurice Nephilim * Jane Cherubim * Trucker Cupid Rit Zien * Ephraim Grigory * Tamiel Demons Besides Angels, Demons are another major part of inhabitants in the Empty. Known Demons to have been killed are: * Azazel * Lilith * Alastair * Meg * Ruby * Abaddon * Tom * Dean's Crossroad Demon * Cindy McKellan's demon * Christian Campbell * Gerald * Cain * Astaroth * Brady * Casey * Cecily * Ellsworth * Father Gil * Guy (presumably) * Jackson * Jason * Marcus * Raul * Red * Rosco * Viggo * Seven Deadly Sins (Gluttony, Pride and Greed) Deities Another kind of the Empty's inhabitants are deceased Deities. Known one's are: Hindu * Ganesh Norse * Baldur * Odin * Thor (possibly) * Vili Greek * Calliope * Chronos * Prometheus (possibly, as he is described as a 'Titan' or 'proto-god') * Zeus Roman * Mercury * Plutus * Veritas * Vesta Egyptian * Isis Others * Baron Samedi (Haitian Voodoo) * Leshi (Slavic) * Zao Shen (Chinese) * Madge Carrigan (Hold Nickar, Teutonic) * Edward Carrigan (Hold Nickar, Teutonic) Unknown * Beau Humans * Dean Winchester Monsters When Monsters are killed in Purgatory, they are sent into the Empty to rest for eternity. Known Monsters that were sent into the Empty are: * Two unnamed Vampires * many more Monsters Others * The Darkness * Not yet created deities * Other unknown inhabitants Appearances *Season 11 **Form And Void (mentioned only) **Finale *Season 12 **Premiere Trivia * The Empty is the fifth realm to pick up deceased that appears in Supernatural, after Heaven, Hell, Purgatory and the Veil, earth excluded where Souls can be resurrected, then they can turn into Zombies or stay in their true forms when resurrected by an higher being. * It is also is now the oldest known dimension in Supernatural, being older than the Universe itself * With Dean being in the Empty, he has now been to Heaven, Hell, Purgatory, The Veil, Avalon, three alternate realities (one being initiated due a Djinn, another due Zachariah and the other one due a spell, in which the first one was an illusion, the second one a memory manipulation and the third one a parallel Universe), to the past four times (To the 1800's, the 1940's twice and to the 1970's twice), to the future once (To an alternate 2014), to the dreamworld and now to the Empty. * Although Reapers have access to the Empty, so they can put souls there, they themselves can't escape it. * The Empty is similar to many believes and disbelieves of an Afterlife, where there comes nothing after death. (But in this case it's made for higher beings and for humans to not come back after death.) * Apparently beings that have been resurrected don't remember their time in the Empty as Castiel never seemed to remember it after being resurrected by God. In which it's also possible that God erased his memory, which still has to be revealed. * God locked the Darkness away in the Empty with the Mark of Cain which makes the Mark lock and key for the Empty. With it being extinguished the Empty opened for a short time which allowed the most powerful being in it, the Darkness, to escape, while weaker being were not able to escape the Empty * The Empty finally answered many questions, like where Angels, Demons, Deities, etc. go when they die, as well as what happens to Monsters when they get killed in Purgatory * THIS ARTICLE IS WORK IN PROGRESS AND NOT EVEN CLOSE TO BEING FINISHED!!! References * Form And Void * Supernatural Wiki * My Mind Category:Work in Progress